Bleeding Love Me
by Brimera Urbana
Summary: Ella no era una obra de arte, no era un objeto. Solo era la divina presencia a la que llegué a amar. (ONE SHOT)


Existen pocas experiencias en la existencia de un hombre que les resulten deliciosas y reconfortantes, una obra de arte que quita el aliento, en algunos casos.

Mi trabajo era exquisito. No lo podía negar, al principio los valores que me inculcaron siendo un niño salían a la luz y querían detenerme, pero eso era igual a la modestia que detiene a un artista de considerarse un visionario de la sociedad que lo circunda. Y yo me consideraba uno.

Lo sentí siendo un niño, mi madre, Elizabeth, no dejaba de limitarme. Los crayones no eran suficientes, ni la plastilina. Necesitaba algo maleable, pero con consistencia, con fibra y cartílago. Esa era la lamentable razón por la que no tuvimos más gatitos en casa, pero Elizabeth no sabía cuánto adoraba su adorable pelaje vivo, de igual manera que sus viseras resbaladizas y divertidas.

Con el paso de los años esos pequeños brotes de euforia juvenil fueron siendo esporádicos, después de la muerte de papá lo fueron mucho más. Mamá se sentía triste y mis arranques de creatividad e ingenio no la ponían de mejor humor, así que desistía por ella. Pero estaba ahí.

Lo sentía cada noche cuando me imaginaba maneras increíbles de atravesar el ojo de mi niñera, o sus orejas, ya sus lóbulos estaban atravesados por aretes, ¿qué daño hacía agrandar los orificios? Aun así lo reprimía y todas mis fantasías se convertían en sueños perfectos. Era ideal esa pequeña época en la que era un niño perfecto y, además, plasmaba mi arte en papel. Dibujaba todo lo que pensaba. Aprendí a ver matices de colores en la sangre y los moretones. Cada vez que mí hacia uno por accidente los miraba por horas para examinar el cambio de sus colores y mi pericia observadora seguía por días hasta que se fundían en mi piel en un tono amarillento. Lamentablemente la Señora Maters llamó a Elizabeth para ensenarle mis dibujos y su crítica fue algo agresiva. Mi madre era muy impresionable y solo por eso ya no pude jugar videojuegos jamás, no ver alguna película que se considerara violenta. Fue terriblemente decepcionante pasar así el resto de mi infancia. Apenas tenía ocho años.

Sin embargo, quizás a mis diez años, conocí a Lucy. Una dulce niña de mi edad.

Lucy era pequeña, de ojos marrones y piel clara. Se veía muy suave. Lucy se sonrojaba al verme y siempre quería sentarse a mi lado. A veces creía que Lucy era parecida a los gatitos de Elizabeth, suaves por fuera y visos por dentro. En poco tiempo Lucy y yo ya nos sentábamos juntos en clase y fue lo que generalmente llamarían mi mejor amiga. Aunque Lucy no sabía lo que yo pensaba, era buena conmigo, quizás fue la única que quiso acercarse a mí. Llegó un día que tuvimos que hacer un trabajo para la escuela, un pequeño proyecto. Fuimos a mi casa y la llevé a mi habitación. Ella me comentó que en su habitación tenía una caja de recuerdos y que en ella guardaba las cosas que más le interesaban, y me preguntó si yo también tenía una. Si bien no poseía una caja de recuerdos, si tenía una donde escondía mis dibujos. Recuerdo haberle mostrado la caja con mi mejor sonrisa, pero su respuesta fue devolvérmela con su mirada fría y distante. Lucy ya no fue la misma conmigo y dejó de ser mi amiga, por lo que volví a ser un solitario niño.

Mi adolescencia fue veloz e inquietante, todo avanzó a una vertiginosa velocidad después de que una mañana me despertara una sensación desconocida. Había tenido un sueño húmedo y conocí que era un orgasmo. Las sensaciones se hacían mucho más intensas y adictivas a medida que el tiempo pasaba, y al haberme comportado bien, poco a poco las restricciones de Elizabeth iban sediendo. Ella siempre había trabajado mucho y no era alguien muy presente, aun así dejaba que apreciara la mejor parte de mi mientras estuviera presente, es decir, la parte humana. Solo para su bienestar, aun así fui descubriendo, especialmente después de Lucy, que mi ser verdadero debía ser ocultado y que mi disfrute sea privado.

Esas pequeñas delicias nocturnas que me regalaba internet, cuando la casa estaba en silencio y sabía que Elizabeth dormía en su habitación, me dejaba extasiado. El rojo, el sudor, la fuerza, los fluidos, los jadeos y los gemidos de las mujeres. Tan suaves y delicadas y tan susceptibles y vulnerables.

Empecé a entrenarme en boxeo alrededor de mis quince años y eso me mantuvo relajado de las pulsantes necesidades de cogerme a mis compañeras de estudios hasta la muerte, literalmente. No es que las considerase hermosas, sino que, en esa época, era muy joven. Podía excitarme solo pensando en pechos apretados hasta amoratarlos.

Victoria fue la primera chica que me hablo en la secundaria. Quizás fue por la pubertad abandonando mi cuerpo, pero empezaba a tener más atención femenina y eso era incitante para mí y peligroso para ellas. Ella se veía segura y algo misteriosa, tenía ojos marrones pero su cabello era rojo y su piel era clara y con pequeñas pecas en su nariz. Era adorable verla correr, a veces soñaba que la corría por los bosques de Forks hasta acorralarla y cortar su largo y esbelto cuello, no de un lado al otro, sino a lo largo, ¿qué podría encontrar allí? Ella me felicitaba por tener libros de medicina en mi habitación, jamás supo que era para averiguar que podría encontrar en su garganta. Nuestra relación había sido casual por varios meses hasta que, un día, estábamos solos en mi habitación. Ella me dijo que me deseaba y que no le bastaba solo con besos, yo no sabía si solo el sexo sería suficiente para mí. Sé que traté, pensaba en sus padres, en cómo reaccionarían. En Elizabeth, sería peor que con los gatos.

Solo tuvimos sexo normal. Aun así, la experiencia fue gratificante. Lo repetimos muchas veces, pero ella se negaba a muchos de mis deseos, y me pareció descortés de su parte ya que yo me estaba conteniendo para no matarla y regodearme en sus cercenados miembros y ella me negaba su vagina para lamer y su trasero para follar. Además quería involucrarme más en su vida.

Dejé a Victoria y a cualquier deseo de un noviazgo similar, ya que estaba consiente, al final de todo, que no era algo normal. No para mí.

Me habían aceptado en Stanford así que viajé y mamá alquiló un departamento en un edificio en el campus. Estaba estudiando medicina y deseaba ser cirujano, pensaba que si tenía un don, debía nutrirlo y alimentarlo. Incluso quería ser médico realmente y ejercer salvando vidas al mismo tiempo que tenía la posibilidad de cortar siendo aplaudido.

Llevaba dos o tres meses en la universidad cuando mamá murió de un infarto. Viaje nuevamente a Forks y la enterré junto a papá. De alguna manera sentí que eso tenía sentido y no me sentí tan mal. Pocas personas fueron el entierro, entre ellas el jefe de policía, el jefe Swan y el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Él me había llamado para darme la noticia y fue quien intervino a mi padre cuando falleció, supongo que en un pueblo pequeño esas cosas sucedían, todos estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía en tu vida.

Vendí la casa gracias a una empresa inmobiliaria y compre una pequeña casa en el campus, ya que planeaba seguir estudiando. Fue entonces que comenzó mi pesadilla.

Una mañana, varios días después de haberme mudado, estaba regando las plantas en el frente de la casa. De la casa al lado salió hecha un bólido una joven, era delgada, de cabello marrón algo largo y ojos marrones de irada magnética. Me observó y no desvió la mirada hasta que me sobrepasó, como yo tampoco la desvié. Desde ese momento, cada mañana la observaba.

Con el paso de los días, ella me saludaba. Un simple "hola" era suficiente. Pero de alguna forma no me permitía pensar en ella como con las demás, sentía que si o hacia iba a perder la poca contención que creía tener. Parecía tener quizás mi edad, yo en tenía diecinueve años. Y quizás su ropa favorita eran shorts muy cortos, tan cortos que lograba ver una sedosa y blanca piel entre sus piernas y me pensaba mordiendo esa zona cada vez que bajaba la guardia.

Odiaba la manera en que su perfume al pasar me hacía querer inhalarlo en profundidad, se me hacía difícil aguantar las ganas que solía tener cuando apenas era un niño de querer follarla hasta que sangrara.

Sin embargo no hice ninguna clase de interacción, hasta que un día ella tocó a mi puerta. Me pedía una taza de azúcar, un cliché increíblemente obvio pero ella se veía sinceramente afectada por ello. Se ruborizaba deliciosamente por su vergüenza. No tardé en darle el azúcar que me pedía y en ser todo un caballero. Ella me confesó vivir sola que no conocía a nadie más que a mí. También estudiaba en Stanford como yo y admitió haberme visto un par de veces. Se veía tan radiante en la puerta de mi casa, como si un ángel me diera un toque de vida.

La invite a visitarme siempre que quisiera, ya que también estaba solo.

Todavía recuerdo su saludo al irse:

Levantó la mano saludando y dijo: - Gracias…soy Bella.

Bella y yo nos volvimos cercanos, pero no tanto como Lucy. Había algo que me decía que no quería ahuyentarla. Era como una delicada paloma, muy nerviosa cerca de mí. Me descubrí pensando en ella, pensamientos sucios, necesidades, compulsiones, todas generadas por su perfume, por su sonrisa, por su inocencia la tararear mientras cocinaba. Quería siquiera hacerla mía…

Una noche vino a preparar la cena, vestía su remera del trabajo de la ferretería Newton's. Aunque era un atuendo muy masculino, ella dejaba salir a su exterior un aire misterioso y sensual para mí. Segura pero, a la vez, ingenua y vulnerable.

Pensé en lo mucho que extrañaría verla en mi cocina, contándome sobre su amiga Ángela y lo arpía que era Jessica, pensé que no la podría tener entre mis brazos al ver películas. Aunque no las disfrutaba de todas formas, lo entretenido en esa situación era tenerla entre mis brazos.

Pasaron varios días en los que la duda me torturaba y ya casi llegaban las vacaciones de invierno.

Una tarde en la que quitaba la nieve de la entrada de mi casa ella llegó y se resbaló.

-Auch!- dijo levantándose rápidamente, sobándose un de sus redondas nalgas- eso va a dejar un cardenal muy rojo. La imagen mental me llevó al otro extremo del deseo, me había debatido entre una triste relación similar a la que tuve con Victoria o algo más extremo.

La abracé, sin razón alguna. Necesitaba sentirla contra mi cuerpo.

-Edward…qu-quería preguntarte que ibas-s ah… hacer para navidad.- dijo ahogada entre mi pecho.

-Nada…me quedaré en casa.- afirmé soltando mi abrazo.

-¿Qué te parece si la celebramos juntos?- pidió.

Por supuesto que acepté, pero planeaba algo más. Necesitaba liberarme de esto, sentía que podía palpar la belleza del momento y plasmarla. Y Bella era mi musa. Lo había sido, ella me inspiraba a seguir, a aprender a cortar en cada clase, a entender los mecanismos de cuerpo humano. Quería verlo todo en ella. Por dentro y por fuera.

Planeamos parar el fin de semana después de navidad juntos también, ya que todas sus amigas salían de la ciudad. Apenas esa noche la besé por primera vez, y fue abrir la caja de Pandora. Su calor, su textura, sus movimientos, todo se magnificaba a magnitudes exponencialmente grandes, las sensaciones antes conocidas ya no podrían ser igualadas y todo recién estaba empezando.

Esa noche no cocinó ni cenamos después de llegar de clases. Desde mi beso pasamos a quitarnos la ropa, a tocarnos a admirarnos, a probarnos, a ver los límites de cada uno. Bella me había confesado no haber tenido sexo nada más que con su ex novio Jacob, pero ella dijo que habían terminado debido a su rechazo hacia ella. Jacob estaba perdiendo algo valioso.

Cuando ya no toleramos más los juegos en la cama, ella lo pidió a voz entrecortada e implorante:

-Te necesito, Edward…- dijo abriendo sus piernas y restregándose en mí pene. Me hundí en ella con necesidad y no fue más que lo mejor, la mejor sensación. Una desconocida sensación de cosquilleo eléctrico posaba en la parte baja de mi cabeza y era placentera, la vagina de Bella era caliente y suave, resbaladiza…la imaginé bañada en sangre y mi pene palpitaba. Y Bella se empujaba a más no poder contra él, la penetré con más fuerza y eso parecía cumplir con sus deseos porque no lograba contener más sus gemidos, entre los cuales lograba escucharle decir:

-Más…por favor…- lo decía retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo, restregando su sexo lleno de mí contra el hueso de mi pubis buscando más fricción.

No lo podía contener, quería más pero las ideas en mi cabeza me dominaban y, entonces, acabé en un orgasmo que me quitó un gruñido de intenso placer.

Sin embargo ella todavía no lo había alcanzado, antes de detenerme me pidió que me quedara dentro y tras unos movimientos más, ella lo logró. Esa actitud reavivó mi pene recién saciado y le devolvió su rigidez, la besé prolongando su orgasmo con mis dedos masajeando su clítoris y alcanzó uno segundo mordiendo mi labio, tanto que lo lastimó. Y vi lo más hermoso en este mundo: sangre en los hinchados labios de Bella, acompañado de su mirada sexual. En mis dedos estaba mesclada su esencia con mi semen y, viéndola tan deseosa por más, llevé mis dedos a su boca y los lamió, junto con mi sangre. No me importó que mi labio estuviese lastimado ni dolorido, la besé fuertemente pellizcándola. Su reacción fue gemir pasando su mano por mi pene, volví a masturbarla besándola y me fascinaban los sabores en su boca.

-Ed-..Edward…- decía en mi oído- muerde mi cuello…ah…por favor.- me pedía exponiéndolo hacia mí. Lo lamí varias veces hasta morderlo y chuparlo. Me vanaglorie a mí mismo al ver que la marca era de un perfecto morado azulino.

-Ah...sí…- clamaba cuando abandonaba su cuello y la masturbaba a más velocidad, y ella a mí.

-Por favor…-dijo esta vez centrando sus profundos ojos marrones- pellízcame otra vez.

Lo hice, más fuerte inclusive. Ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la escuche jadear y acabar ahí mismo. Me imaginé ahorcándola y ella jadeando en deseo hasta la muerte y mi semen brotó cayendo sobre su mano que aún me masajeaba. Se dejó caer en la cama, desmadejada frente a mí, y lamió sus manos goteando en mis fluidos…

Metí mis dedos en ella sin pedirle permiso, ella gritó y sus paredes temblaban.

-¿Estas…mmm…seguro que no quieres parar...ah…un momento?- preguntó, algo en ella me decía que esperaba que mi respuesta fuese no. Y así fue.

-Quiero verte, Bella…- le dije abriendo sus piernas un poco más.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- dijo llevando su mano a su pezón.

No lo dije, solo abrí más sus labios vaginales y observé la preciosa cavidad, rosada rojiza, hinchada, caliente y algo palpitante. Muy sensible, Bella gemía con cada toque y se resistía a terminar nuevamente. Parecía disfrutar con esa pequeña tortura autoimpuesta.

Estaba muy mojada, creía que no era posible que sea así, que solo en las películas que veía era posible. Una gota de su lubricación bajaba con descaro mientras masajeaba su clítoris, abandoné lo que estaba haciendo y bajé mis labios hasta ahí para lamer a lo largo de esa deliciosa vagina frente a mí. Y eso hizo que Bella elevara sus caderas hacia mi rostro, y con sus manos lo presionó ahí. Y la mordí. Y ella Gemía más. Y estiré su labio con mis dientes y ella temblaba de placer diciendo incoherencias…

En algún momento tiró de mi cabello y me miró como demandando mis labios, subí hasta ella y la besé, apartó su rostro y me observó detenidamente. Acto seguido lamio donde mis labios estaban mojados debido a ella y restregó su sexo en el mío nuevamente, incitando palpitantes deseos y haciendo crecer mi polla. Se giró en la cama, debajo de mí, y acomodó su trasero hacia mí.

Era la primera vez que me ofrecían el sexo anal, y siempre había pensado que debía pedirlo y que me lo negarían. Sin embargo Bella estaba ahí, la hice lamer mis dedos y entendió para qué era, por lo que los dejó realmente mojados. Pase esos dedos mojados por la entrada de su ano y puse la punta de mi pene en él, venciendo la resistencia de su trasero y hundiéndome en ella desde el inicio.

-Ah…- gritó apretando las sábanas.

-No voy a ser gentil por aquí...- aclaré empezando a bombear en ella.

-No lo quiero gentil.- dijo con su rostro apretado entre las almohadas, su maquillaje corrido.

Con cada estocada que daba con mi pene ella gritaba con su voz agravada por la necesidad, por retener ese placer. Y yo también me veía afectado gruñendo con ella.

Al estar cerca de mi orgasmo sentí que ella se cerraba un poco y no me detuve de meterme por completo en ella. Gritó, su espalda se curvó hacia arriba y se elevó hasta estar sostenida por sus manos, y su ano me apretaba más y gemía más fuerte. Había tenido otro orgasmo. Yo también lo iba a tener, pero fue casi éxtasis al ver que de la unión de mi sexo y su ano salía una fina gota de sangre. Era mi sueño hecho realidad.

Caímos en la cama, rendidos, agitados. Pero me abrazó dejándome entre sus senos y me pidió algo extraño para una chica normal:

-Muerde mi pezón, Edward.- lo pidió casi entre sueños y con sus ojos cerrados. Estaba rendida.

Lo hice, primero fuerte por lo que ella frunció fuertemente sus parpados. Después solo chupándolo, y finalmente lamiéndolos y dejándolos duros no solo a uno, sino a ambos.

Bella ya estaba dormida cuando sentí un leve gusto a sangre de sus pezones. Yo también me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente estaba despierta antes que yo y me había despertado una sensación de vaivén y un sonido particular. Bella estaba metiendo mi pene hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Era una chica muy delgada y de rasgos finos pero lograba meter todo mi pene dentro de su boca hasta chocar su nariz contra mi cadera. Se exigía, pero nadie la obligaba, y parecía disfrutarlo.

Salió de mi pene y me masturbaba diciendo:

-Creo que no tengo que esconder nada de ti. Y no he sido completamente sincera- afirmó bajando su rostro a mi pene y lamiéndolo desde la base a la punta con lentitud-hay algo que siempre he deseado, y nadie me ha comprendido.- continuó masturbándome y mirándome intensamente- Mamá y papá no quería escucharme, me decían que era una niña perturbada…Jake no era suficiente y me abandonó asustado. Pero tú…- dijo antes de introducirme profundamente en su boca unas tres veces- tú, Edward…me has dado en una noche lo que no he tenido en toda mi vida y ni siquiera tuve que ser explícita. Sin embargo hay algo más que deseo…- dijo bajando nuevamente a succionar mis testículos mientras sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo de mi pene continuaban.

-Edward, quiero que me mates.- dijo con una increíblemente necesitada mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- dije instantáneamente…y toda mi atención fue ahí mismo.

-Mi deseo es morir… siempre quise morir llena de deseo. Y sé que eres el indicado.- me pedía recostándose sobre mi pecho, toda desnuda como la noche anterior.

-Yo…Acepto. –dije sin dudar.

-Sabía que lo harías, siempre presentí que querías matarme.- dijo en mis oídos, tentándome aún más.

Por lo que yo respondí:

-No sabes lo seductora que es la sangre en ti.- afirmé, lo que provocó que mordiera sus labios con sensualidad, una que solo había en ella. Era una inocente chica que jamás me hubiera imaginado que quisiera con tanta vehemencia ser mi presa, la primera. Y quería disfrutar a Bella, toda ella, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus miradas, sus sonidos, sus gestos.

Bella me dijo que era toda suya y eso fue lo que necesitaba. Si la noche anterior fue un intenso jugueteo, esa mañana ya no tenía la timidez que lo caracterizaba por ser la vez inicial. La bese por completo apretando sus manos contra el colchón, mordí sus pezones y los muslos tan blancos que tanto había deseado. Cumplí con cada postura que se me había imaginado alguna vez, hasta que sentía que el momento se había acercado. Bella estaba cansada y satisfecha. Poco a poco la Bella que conocía se iba poniendo más seria, pero no menos fogosa.

Fui hasta la cocina traje de ella un pequeño cuchillo para queso. Ella lo vió y sonrió.

-Creo que puede gustarte.- dijo ella.

-Lo hará.- aclaré dejando caer una rodilla en la cama a su lado para estar a su misma altura y besarla. Y pensé en que ya no iba a visitarme, que quizás no habría más presas como Bella. Que todas mis fantasías habían sido cumplidas y me había quedado solo con una, la suya y la mía.

La besé, ya no tan fuerte, sino más dulce. Como si fuera mi primer beso realmente. Y ella lo sintió, lo disfrutó. Lo contuvo en ella.

El calor del momento, apretando sus senos, me llevó a poner mi pene en su boca y empujar, una y otra vez. Nunca había planeado hacerlo de esa manera, solo sucedió.

Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza y yo sentado en su pecho, mis rodillas me sostenían. Sin dejar de mirarme me pedía más, me pedía hacerlo. No dejé de penetrar su boca, no dejé de hacerlo ni un momento, hasta que lo hice más profundo, era el punto sin retorno.

Ella no volvería, ella era la única Bella que había conocido y no tendría la oportunidad de conocer otra. Me dejaría vacío al cumplir todos mis deseos. Y surgió algo en mí, algo que nunca había dicho ni sentido:

-Te amo, Bella.

Ella rosó su mano por mi muslo a su lado y sentí que de esa manera me decía "Yo también te amo, Edward"

Penetraba su boca hasta la profundidad más grande y sostuve sus manos para que no luchara involuntariamente. Me incliné hacia delante y cubrí con mi pubis su nariz. La sentí luchar tímidamente. Era el movimiento y su garganta moviéndose por aire lo que me impulsaba. Lo hice muchas veces hasta que finalmente terminé. Salí de ella lentamente y la observé.

Sus ojos misteriosos miraban al vació. Su boca seguía roja y caliente y de ella salió mi semen por una esquina. Bella era mía, lo sentía. Y ya no la sentía a mi lado.

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé. Toqué su coño por curiosidad y estaba empapado, lo probé y era su lubricación sin dudas, ella había tenido un orgasmo antes de dejarme. ¿Dónde podría encontrar a alguien como ella?

Se fue y me dejó vació, sin más deseo que reencontrarla. No quería nada más. No quería a nadie más. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Todos esos años preparándome para disfrutar de alguna clase de mutila miento, años reprimiéndome y mi destino era Bella, Isabela. Ella era mía y yo suyo.

Tomé el cuchillo y me fue detrás de ella.


End file.
